Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink for ink jet recording, an aqueous ink set for ink jet recording, and an ink jet recording method.
Related Art
As compared with the aqueous ink jet recording apparatus for home and offices, an aqueous ink jet recording apparatus for massive printing has required high speed printing, and from the viewpoint of image fixing or the like, a solvent in ink is evaporated by using a dryer after printing.
In such an aqueous ink jet recording apparatus, a method in which a near infrared absorber having near infrared absorbing ability is added to the ink, and after printing, the ink is dried by near infrared irradiation so as to be fixed has been proposed. When the ink printed on a recording medium is irradiated with a near infrared ray, the solvent in the ink is rapidly evaporated so as to be prevented from being permeated and diffused on the recording medium, and thereby the image quality is improved.